


Голос безумия

by robin_puck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: преслэш и поток сознания





	Голос безумия

Он смотрит прямо в глаза, смеется и болтает, но в какой-то момент за его зрачками будто опускаются черные матовые заслонки, превращая взгляд из только что живого и искрящегося в отстраненный и равнодушный. Он отводит глаза и ускользает – мягко, деликатно, но совершенно неостановимо. Можно схватить его за плечо и снова развернуть к себе, и на мгновение он подчинится, вероятно, даже на секунду опять улыбнется, то ли поощряя, то ли насмехаясь над подобной настойчивостью. Но тут же вытечет из рук, как кот, избегающий прикосновений. Отстранится и отгородится невидимым, но хорошо ощущаемым барьером из ломкой угловатости и скованности, немыслимым образом сочетающейся то с вальяжной расслабленностью, то с настолько глубоким погружением внутрь собственной сущности, что почти граничит с небытием. Вот только что он был здесь, смеялся над незамысловатой шуткой так, что лучики морщинок расходились к вискам, а нос забавно морщился. Только что присутствовал в материальном мире вполне ощутимо и полно, воспринимал его и реагировал всей поверхностью тела. А секунду спустя реакции схлопываются одна за другой, и его будто засасывает в себя, как в компактную черную дыру – фьють, и осталась только кипящая где-то в своих неведомых глубинах точка пространства. И черт бы знал, что с этой крохотной точкой вообще можно сделать. Как раскукожить обратно. Вытащить из панциря. Хотя, нет, это слишком жестокая аналогия – вытащить из панциря, господи, а вдруг это действительно панцирь, черепашки, между прочим, умирают, если снять панцирь. С одной стороны.  
А с другой стороны – неделями коммуницировать со слабо определяемой точкой в пространстве, которая на тебя реагирует никак – это тоже жестоко. Это больно. Где-то должно быть руководство "Что делать, если твой коллега по работе падает в черную дыру". Что бы сделал Макконахи, например?  
Он бы прыгнул следом.  
Да?  
Прыгнуть следом, отправить сообщение самому себе в прошлое, точно зная, что сделаешь все наоборот, получить читкод от мироздания, очнуться рядом с Сатурном, и ура, все спасены и летят на необитаемую планету. И все потому, что любовь – шестое измерение. Или пятое?  
Боже мой, какой бред.  
Но насчет читкода – это хорошая мысль.  
– Как вытащить нечто ценное из черной дыры?  
Поначалу он выглядит основательно сбитым с толку, но постепенно взгляд проясняется, брови ползут вверх, а по губам будто утренний туман течет рассеянная улыбка.  
– Серьезно, это важно, мне надо знать.  
Теперь взгляд насмешливо-заинтересованный.  
– А зачем?  
– Что зачем?  
– Если нечто ценное попало в черную дыру, может, ему там и место?  
Да что за...  
– Нет. Нет-нет-нет! Конечно же, ему там не место! Как кому-то может быть место в черной дыре? Его надо обязательно оттуда вытащить!  
Пожимает плечами, стремительно теряя интерес к разговору.  
– Если это "кто-то", возможно, он там по собственной воле?..  
И отворачивается. Логика! Может! Возможно!..  
И никогда не поймешь, или он просто дурачок и лепит первое, что выскакивает на язык, или совсем не дурачок... И тогда все совсем грустно. Даже как-то стремно. Сидит в своей черной дыре и хихикает. Или нет. С ним ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным.  
В следующий раз, и в раз за следующим разом, и во все последующие разы разговор все так же не клеится. То есть, может быть, с его точки зрения все окей, все так и должно происходить, кто знает. Может быть, обрубки обыденных, отштампованных фраз и пластиковые, завязшие в зубах обороты – это идеал светской беседы, но как же тошно делается от таких бесед!  
А ему что, он уходит, каждый раз улыбаясь своим мыслям, будто бы достиг неведомой цели этим обменом шаблонных слов и выражений. Будто бы получил удовольствие от общения, вот так у них там, в черной дыре, наверное, и общаются. Как интересно. Ну надо же.  
– Что-то же должно меняться.  
Если повторять это как можно чаще... ничего не изменится. Факт. Но в его глазах мелькает заинтересованность и даже легкое беспокойство.  
– Думаешь, уже пора?  
Да!  
– Думаю, почему нет?  
Смеется, морщинки у глаз, почти идеальная улыбка, почти, почти, плохо быть сыном стоматолога, всегда считаешь зубы в чужом рту.  
– "Почему нет" недостаточно.  
Это отчаянье. Слишком похоже на отчаянье, когда сдаешься и позволяешь годами удерживаемому голосу безумия выскользнуть из-под грудины и развернуться на свободе.  
– А что? Чего будет достаточно, чтобы пошатнуть эту вековую неподвижную громадину, этот заезженный алгоритм слов и действий? Что должно произойти, чтобы оказаться достаточным даже не для маленькой скромной лавины, а хотя бы для резкого поворота на пятках? Что способно прорваться сквозь рутину, привычный обмен репликами и полуулыбки вскользь у кофемашины? Обязательно этому чему-то быть грандиозным, торжественным, массивным? Ведь все, что мне нужно, это даже не вытащить тебя из твоей Марианской впадины, просто дай мне возможность спуститься туда за тобой, я раздобуду батискаф, черт, я уже сам несколько месяцев как превратился в этот батискаф, в огнеупорную капсулу, в космический шаттл, я уже немного похож на трансформера, который ждет возможности активироваться и стать тем, что потребуется: батискафом, капсулой или шаттлом. Но, знаешь, я боюсь так и заржаветь здесь кучей металлолома, бесплодно вглядываясь в глубины, на которые ты уходишь ежеминутно, если каждого из моих усилий будет все так же катастрофически недостаточно для того, чтобы хоть что-то изменилось...  
Теперь у него в глазах оторопь и с секунды на секунду в пару к ней появится позыв сбежать от этого потока вдохновенного бреда. И сделать вид, что ничего не было. Возможно, это и не самый худший вариант, пожалуй, это даже отличный вариант, потому что если так прикинуть, как всегда постфактум, то окажется, что вариантов лучше для такой ситуации и не подберешь...  
– Может, выпьем что-нибудь сегодня вечером?  
Он улыбается чуть снисходительно и определенно открыто. Согласно. Заинтересованно и даже польщенно.  
Безумие мое. Тебя и твой голос я благословляю.


End file.
